


welcome

by TAESPERSONA



Series: cherry wine [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, FROMIS9, Loona - Freeform, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Red Velvet, School Meal Club (TWICE), blackpink - Freeform, kpop girl groups, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAESPERSONA/pseuds/TAESPERSONA
Summary: in which i post my girl group f/f one shots and drabbles
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader, Chou Tzuyu/Reader, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Reader, Hirai Momo/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jennie Kim/Reader, Kang Seulgi/Reader, Kim Dahyun/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Myoui Mina/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Reader, Son Chaeyoung/Reader, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Reader, Yoo Jeongyeon/Reader
Series: cherry wine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	welcome

a collection of f/f smut for our favorite kpop girlies because i haven't read a single one that wasn't written by someone over the age of 14.

feel free to leave requests!

i hope you enjoy!

xoxo


End file.
